An automotive vehicle powered fully or partially by an electric motor may be referred to as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). As is well known in the art, such vehicles include a high-voltage (HV) battery or batteries for supplying power to the electric motors thereof.
Such electric vehicles typically provide for charging such HV batteries using a battery charger module mounted on-board the vehicle. The on-board battery charger module, which may include power factor correction, is provided in communication with the vehicle HV batteries and is configured to rectify AC electrical power from an electrical utility power grid for storage by the vehicle HV batteries. Such electric vehicles also include an inverter for use in converting DC voltage provided by the vehicle batteries to an AC voltage for use in powering the electric motor or motors of the vehicle. In addition, such electric vehicles may also include an auxiliary power module. These devices and modules may comprise a number of electrical components, which may include transformers, inductors, capacitors, bus bars, transistors and other components.
These electrical components generate heat as a result of their operations. The heat generated as a result of such operations should be dissipated so that the components, devices or modules may continue to operate efficiently. Such heat generated by the operation of these components may be dissipated using a coldplate provided as part of the device or module.
However, due to the heat generated as a result particularly of the operation of electrical components such as transformers, inductors or other magnetic components used in such electric vehicles, there exists a need for in improved coldplate providing for dissipation of electrical component generated heat beyond that of standard coldplates currently in use. Such a coldplate would include a pocket sized to substantially surround such an electrical component when received in the pocket to provide physical integration of the electrical component in the coldplate in order to facilite dissipation of the heat generated by operation of the component.